One Drink For The Night
by The Armour Of Romulus
Summary: AU Modern. OOC? Ymir works as a bartender for one of the most popular gay bars in Sina City when she happens across a blonde who looks awfully out of place. Intrigued, Ymir goes over with hopes of getting her number. Smut Yumikuri non futa
1. Chapter 1 - Girl By The Bar

The club was rammed. Bodies crawling over each other like a hoard of starving zombies, all intoxicated by some agent; that being alcohol or drugs. The DJ was fond of the hypnotic lighting and the heavy bass allowing the inner beast of all the dancers flair up and go on the prowl.

Ymir couldn't help but chuckle from behind the bar when she saw all the femmes be rounded up into the corner of the club by the butches. That was something she loved about working as a bartender in one of the most popular gay bars in the city. The things she saw made her question her faith in humanity. The amounts of drinks she had to pour away after seeing a date rape drug being slipped in was shocking. The way humans' behaviour alters in such drastic ways after consuming to much alcohol allowed Ymir's brain to analyse every aspect of human behaviour. Culture appropriation, how people dance and how it evolves. How people interact and then hook up. It was a more academic form of people watching and Ymir couldn't get enough of it.

People always fall into the same categories. The butches that lurk along the edges waiting for the opportunity to collect numbers, the dancers who tended to grind to flirt, the drink buyers etc. overall, though the players change the game remains the same. Every single person who passed the threshold of the premises was interested in getting laid or getting so pissed and high they forgot all their worries for a night. Ymir classed herself as one of those people. Being the hottest bartender there she was hit on, usually for a cheaper price but she got the odd number with a credit card.

This Friday night started like it always did. Ymir arrived on her motor bike and parked out back at 7pm sharp, entered through the front door although her manager hated staff using the public entrance but Ymir couldn't help flaunt as she pulled her leather jacket off revealing her smart attire underneath and toned abs as she lifter her shirt to clean her black framed glasses. At this hour, no one interesting was out to play, they tended to be the freshers to the gay scene but Ymir liked to make an impression. She was a rare type of woman; she was tall and freckled despite by the time most people reached her age the freckles had disappeared. Her mid length hair tied back with a clip framing her sharp jaw that emphasised the colour of her eyes. She was more of an eagle than an owl, just as deadly but people who saw an eagle would inevitably be draw to them unlike a common owl.

As soon as she rounded the bar, the line of women attempting to beckon the closest bartender hushed their chatter as they scanned the latest arrival. Most of them deciding to congregate in front of Ymir, attempting to gain her attention with the odd cough or leaning onto the bar showing their cleavage, the taller woman knew the gimmick as she saw them every night but she relished in the fact these women threw themselves at her, even for the wrong reasons. That's when Ymir's fun was over, the orders piling up as she mixed drinks together, making sure to flirt with each customer to gain a tip at the end of the night or a number, even better an invitation home.

3 hours into her shift is when she noticed a lone blonde in the corner, staring into the dance floor nursing a near empty glass. This woman didn't seem to fit into the categories Ymir created, she was something relatively new, sure lots of people have come into the club with no partner and sat on the edges of the dance floor waiting for an opportunity to arise but the blonde didn't seem engaged in the environment, it was as if she was in a library, ignoring the music and indulging in the intrigue of finding a new book to dive into, a new realm to be explored. Deciding to give in to her curiosity she picked up her plastic platter to collect empty glasses littered on abandoned tables.

At first Ymir only intended to pass the woman by, see her face closer up but somehow she ended up being caught on the prowl as well as being called out on it. "I'm flattered by your admiration and determination to scout me out but I'm not interested in getting caught up with a bar staff's attempts to gain a tip."

"The name's Ymir, and actually I was just seeing if you want a refill, the bar isn't busy so I can make you something up quickly."

"Of course that was your intent. I know a player when I see one, and you _Ymir_ are of those people. I'm not attracted to dishonesty and lack of loyalty" she spat her words out. Despite the strong smell of alcohol radiating from her words the woman didn't seem to have any of the side effects of such a drink. "Who's pissed you off recently? Bad break up or sommit? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Ha, no one specifically has 'pissed me off' it's this hook up culture that rubs me the wrong way. I can tell you're one of those people who is an advocate for such a culture. And I never told you my name."

"Well, Miss _Shortie_ , I'm gonna buy you a drink and sit with you for my break so you can tell me all about how lots of sex is ruining romance. Would that be ok with you?"

"Please don't call me a shortie, I'm aware I'm probably half the size of you but insulting someone, especially a short person isn't going get you anywhere. I may be small but I'm tall enough to hit you in your dick."

"Don't have a dick, most women don't but I like your inclusion of the trans women who haven't had lower surgery." Ymir left it at that she turned around and headed back to the bar. She wasn't due for a break but she could blag for a co-worker to cover for her. This blonde woman captivated her, even in the low light Ymir could tell the woman's blonde hair allowed her blue eyes to pop. They were the type of eyes that bore into you but you wanted them to. The short blonde didn't even look at Ymir as she hopped over the counter after placing the platter of empty glasses down. She was in a rush to impress and gain answers. Deciding whiskey and coke was a good idea for both of them, something social and classy but not the type of drink you'd give to someone you want to shag like a cheap pint of beer.

As the brunette returned, the blonde was being hit on. Deliberately slowing down her pace to hear the exchange of words and avoid the risk of getting territorial over someone she had only met, let alone know the name off.

"… actually someone's already beat you to the draw but I appreciate the gesture…"

Ymir admitted to herself it was a very graceful let down for the other party but it was one of the most promising things she's heard all night. She was in, the foot was firmly in the door with this one. "Hope this is alright for ya. And I still don't have your name." Ymir slid into the chair next to the blonde as she handed her the drink with upmost care. The blonde took is with caution, sniffing it to tell its contents before downing the whole thing in one. Ymir just stared and then blinked profusely before joining her in finishing her drink. "Krista, Krista Lenz. So, Ymir, what do you want to talk about seeming as you ever so kindly bought me a drink and know that I hate the idea of being bought a drink with the expectation of me taking off my panties for you."

"You cut to the chase don't you huh? Well, I guess I'll take the flirting as far as I can with someone who has no intention of seeing me naked tonight." Ymir added her famous eyebrow wiggle, attempting to change Krista's mind. "I guess I'll start by asking the usual questions. What sort of work are you in? I've not seen you in here before and your accent doesn't seem local."

"I'm French, I've lived here for the past year or so but only just moved closer to the city centre. I'm self-employed, work in housing real-estate so I'm seeing if there are any eligible properties I can snatch up and resell, the usual boring sort of work."

"French… that's sexy. You speak any?"

"I was raised there so I hope I can speak it pretty fluently. I really hope this dumb act of yours is part of the gimmick. And no I won't demonstrate because you'll jizz your pants."

"I'm Norwegian, don't speak any of the language, my dad brought be over here before I was two, but I won't bother you with the sob story. So, down to the nitty gritty. What's wrong with letting me buy you a couple drinks, sweet talk you to coming home with me after my shift and making you cum like no other has done before?" Krista chocked on the air with the directness of the question as well as the blatant vulgarity. "because I was raised to believe that sex is more than pleasure or a business arrangement."

"Don't brandish a cross at me. Don't tell me, you're the 'in the marriage bed' sorta person. "

"I have sex with partners, not someone who I have to think about remembering what they're called for over a minute."

"guess that would be awkward calling out the wrong name…" Ymir earned the slap to the gut with that remark. Krista was the type of woman who valued sex more than the ordinary ramble who liked the pleasure. She couldn't remove emotion from the equation of sex, even though she wished she could. After a small period for Ymir to recover she begin to chuckle before raising her head again to look at the blonde. A smirk emerged and Krista prepared for a corny comment to follow which it inevitably did. "I can wear a name tag if they would help."

"You're not winning me over here Ymir, self-proclaimed sex god."

"Hay! I never said that about myself, but my recommendation list is nothing to shake a stick at. But how about this, I may not win you over this night but how about you come over to my place for a drink, no sex. So we can talk away from the blaring music and me constantly looking over my shoulder about the…fuck… the huge queue of people ordering cocktails."

Ymir was already getting up to join her co-worker after deciding she was taking the piss by asking him to man the bar by himself. She was stopped in her tracks by the touch of the blonde grasping onto her shirt before she pulled away. "You come back to _my_ place. For _one_ drink. Then I kick you out."


	2. Chapter 2 - New Tesla Model

Krista was obviously agitated by the amounts of people who threw their arms around her asking for her number or the chance to offer her a drink. Ymir was just as pissed as she cleaned the glasses for re-use. Krista decided to wait for the brunette to finish her shift so she could show her the way to her apartment. The alcohol she was nursing soon turned to water by the time she knew she was about to hit the legal limit which allowed Ymir to settle down a little, knowing that the offer wouldn't be ruined by the effects of alcohol.

By the time the clock hit 1AM Ymir was up and outta there, with the hot blonde on her arm. Well, that's wat she liked to imagine, she was too busy catching up the blonde who left the premises as soon as Ymir's shift ended.

The cold evening air took the breath out of both of them before inhaling the second-hand smoke from the smokers by the doors. Ymir was too disorientated to follow where the blonde was going let alone find her bike to follow her car. As soon at the taller woman turned down the alleyway to her bike the blonde tutted before unlocking her car and wolf whistled the other woman to leave her bike and get in her vehicle. Ymir wasn't expecting this level of control. The woman seemed to have her under her thumb but Ymir wasn't complaining. The latest model from Tesla with all the luxury add-ons. She hit the jackpot. Sexy woman, wealthy woman, more importantly someone who kept her on her toes, someone who could rally with the sarcasm and insults. Her type of woman.

The drive was silent apart from the radio playing in the background but Ymir found it interesting how the blonde worked the car. She was a beast, she didn't give two fucks about the speed limit, forcing the engine to take harsh corners and shift gears but the growl it let out was something of an addictive nature as well as hearing the cool down of the nitrous as soon as she was forced to stop for a red light.

Her home was just like the car. A luxury condo with a valet to take the car to the secure carpark. Ymir had a shitty apartment where she had to hope no one nicked her bike whilst she slept.

Top floor apartment. This was the apartment of a drug dealer which made Ymir more curious about the intentions of the short women, she no longer felt like the hunter but the hunted. The room had walls of glass, all allowing you to look over the city which was something beautiful, cream carpet, the modern décor with the odd scratching post for her absent cat. Ymir was led by the hand to the front room and forced to take a seat on the sofa before she had opportunity to question the legitimacy of Krista's line of work.

"No I'm not a drug dealer, human trafficker, or major crime organiser of any sort. I come from a rather wealthy family."

"Ive never heard of the Lenz family I must admit." Krista just chuckled as she made her way to the kitchen to gather a bottle of wine and some glasses for the two of them"

"You wont of heard of them"

"And why's that?"

"You're a smart woman work it out. Someone with this much money going to a bar is rather open to people taking advantage of my money."

"Fake name. you're a sneaky one aren't ya?"

"Something like that yeah." She managed to mumble as she struggled to get the cork out of the bottle. Before her defeated look emerged on her face she allowed a sadistic smile to cascade across it. Whilst the brunette was admiring the artwork on the walls she decided to shake to bottle up before asking Ymir for assistance.

Ymir couldn't allow the opportunity to pass her by and to be the saviour of a beautiful blonde. "Pass it here then shortie, I got this one!" The grin was something unearthly, something that the devil would flash when they gained a soul in exchange for something materialistic, something to be exploited. But as soon as the grin washed across Ymir's freckled face, just like the tide, it washed away just as quickly as the contents of the bottle did the same all over her.

"You son of a bitch! I know I work in a bar but I'm really not enamoured by the smell of alcohol!" That's all Ymir could get out before being drowned out by the roaring laughter from 'Krista' as the taller woman wiped her face and tasted the left overs from her fingers making sure to make it as suggestive as possible. "I'm surprised you entered a lioness's lair and allowed your eyes to wander away from the danger."

"That was oddly seductive… are you planning something Miss Anti-Hook-up. And y'know, now that I think about it, I don't know your _real_ name." Ymir was more than confused about where she stood at this moment in time, she was dripping in alcohol, the lady of lust, and she was asked to do mental exercise to keep up the blonde. Ymir usually enjoyed a challenge when she knew what role she was playing, this night was quite the opposite. She was someone who one minute was chasing this woman, to doing a 180 turn and fleeing the scene.

"Historia Reiss."

"Well fuck…"

"You know the name I take it?" Historia asked smugly as she ripped the bottle from the frozen grasp of the taller woman.

"hah, well. I've heard rumours that the empress of the nightclubs was scouting out places to purchase. Obviously, you've never been seen in person so I guess I apologise for not recognising you? I wasn't aware that our club was for sale, or the owner was up for selling the place, were the most popular club in Sina city."

"You ever met the owner?"

"No…" Ymir cogs were spinning but the mechanism wasn't complete, all smoke but no fire. Ymir waited for the answers to be spoon fed to her but the shorter woman just stared at her judgmentally, the longer she took in the silence made the urgency for answers more extreme, the tension in the coil becoming under more stain by each second that passed by.

Historia took a swig from the half empty bottle, returning the suggestive picture to sender. That's when the tsunami hit Ymir, so caught up in attempting to sleep with her she forgot that she could be onto someone who was way above her station. "I didn't realise I was going after my boss."

Historia clapped her hands together slowly before raising an eyebrow in addictive celebration. "You're 'going' after me? I invited you home. You got in my car. You followed me into my house. Oh my dear, for someone who is always the aggressor in a situation it's fun to see you fall from your pedestal."

"I'll be in the position of power when I'm fucking you into oblivion and you'll be calling my name for more." Ymir straightened her spine at the attack on her ego but her recovery served as much use as a toddler having a tantrum.

"You'll be fucking me if I want you to be. You'll be on top of me only in the physicality, you'll be under my orders, you'll be conducting my will. If I think you're fuckable." The calm and collected Historia was replaced with a more ferocious woman, someone who was in charge, someone who was going to get whatever they wanted but Ymir didn't have any complaints.

Ymir only noticed how tight and damp her clothes were when Historia laid the palms of her hands on her chest, attempting to push her back but the shove never arrived. Historia's hands were testing the waters, to see how far she could go before the dominance in the other woman would emerge. Walking her fingers up to the back of Ymir's neck caused a stir in her throat and a coarse "Fucker" to be groaned down the blonde's ear.

As Ymir closed her eyes to lean down and capture her captors lips a snap of fingers from where Historia's hands were signalled the end to their play time. "You're adorable when you think you're gonna get some Ymir. But we haven't had our drink, and I'm still to kick you out."

Ymir could only blink. One minute she was certain she was gonna get laid the next she was told to have a drink then she was to leave. "Talk about blue balls lady."

"So you do have a dick then." A cheesy grin flashed across the blonde's face, knowing the obvious answer but testing to see the other woman's response.

"still haven't sprouted a dick from when you last asked but you can check now if you want, but there are terms and conditions, I show you mine, you show me yours."

"Crude response, something to be expected for someone on the back foot, and I'll pass." Bewildered by the lack of rallying going on here, Ymir remained stood, allowing the drips to fall from her hair, roll down her jaw line and drip onto the floor. Historia sauntered past her whilst making sure to emphasise the movement of her hips, taking another swig from the bottle as she walked past. "Come sit down with me, but take that shirt off first, don't want the drink to stain the sofa."

"Come over here and take it off me then" Ymir hadn't given up just yet, her ego wouldn't give up so easily.

"You're gonna have to admit you've been beaten sooner or later, you attempt to hit back and you get knocked back to your ass." Historia spun on her heels after placing the bottle down on the black coffee table, allowing a sigh to fall from her lips before resuming the position they found themselves in before.

Historia was more than a foot shorter than the brunette, to maintain her dignity she attempted to hide being on her tip toes to undo the top button as Ymir made sure to make her job as difficult as possible by straightening and elongating her spine to its full capacity. Clearing her throat, she tried to dance with the blonde. "I can tell you're on your tippy toes, ill lean down for ya ok?"

"You're a cocky shit you know."

"Potty mouth is oddly attractive on you." Ymir commented as she bent as the waist, but she continued further than what Historia was expecting, before she could take a step back her lips were already covered with Ymir's and the softness of them was inviting and rich in the taste of the alcohol that lingered on them still.

It was a short-lived victory with Historia drawing blood from the taller woman's lip, forcing her to retreat and remain 'womanly' with her actions. They didn't need a verbal confirmation of each other's thoughts, it was obviously clear that the bartender wanted to get with her boss, and Historia enjoyed the hunt, the maze that the situation put in front of them, or see if they could keep up with each other and who could find their way to the centre first. Ymir remained bent over but held her hands behind her as a sign that she wasn't going to make a move for now. Historia on the other hand knew that giving the woman a case of blue balls was a way to control her and she was going to exploit that for all it was worth.

Making sure to undo each button with upmost care kept the contact time between the two bodies as long as possible, and as soon as the drenched shirt hit the floor the blonde allowed her eyes to feast in the sight before her; freckled skin with abs gifted from the gods of Olympus themselves. The woman was highly muscled and the definition in them was something that was on par with those who enjoyed the bonuses of steroid use. Something that Historia couldn't wait to ask about but there were more pressing matters, the room was cold and the brunette didn't have a binder or bra covering her small chest. The brunette didn't cover herself up, she just stood there in all her glory, knowing that the smaller woman would pick up on that minor detail soon and to observe that would revelation fall upon her face would be something of a spectacle.

"You cold?" Historia asked without hesitation, making sure to highlight the detail she picks upon, especially on her naked form. She wasn't one to hush away from such things, it was another power play and Ymir picked up on it. This was her playground now. "A tad. I don't mind though, nothing unbearable, I'm sure I can find some sort of exercise to warm me up. So, to the sofa."

Tables flipped. Power exchanged hands but it was something that could go through a revolving door rather than the certainty of stagnation on either side of the stream.

It didn't take long for the pair to reach the sofa and mould themselves against the leather, allowing the cooling effect of it to cause their bodies to warm a little more than usual. "So then Boss, what you wanna talk about?"

"I assumed you'd have some questions about why I was at the club, why you didn't know I was the manager, why I don't have a social media presence, that sort of trivial bullshit." The alcohol was obviously forcing Historia's vocabulary to be more descriptive than usual.

"It's nothing that I can't figure out for myself. You're not as cryptic as you think you are. You're just like the rest of the western world" Ymir gestured with open hands showing the rest of the world minus Historia. She still didn't care for her bare chest, in fact the actions she conducted forced Historia's eyes to cross it more than once. "Entertain me then."

"You don't own the club. I may have never met the owner but you aren't the owner, you treated the place like you were a virgin to gay bars. If it was a recent purchase then you wouldn't just be observing the people that go into now, after the bill of sale has gone through. If you were in charge of the place for longer than I've been there then your behaviour would have been very different upon meeting me. You would have seen my face before, we have to apply to head office, the owner has to approve our applications for the positions and that isn't something that can be overlooked. So, my dear Watson I deduce that you're not scouting out _'your'_ bar or the possibility of it being your bar. You dearest, were here for a hook up." Ymir concluded that what she said didn't sound preposterous but Historia just stared at her like she was proclaiming she as Jesus reborn.

Historia threw her hands up. "You got me!"

"Wait… seriously?" Ymir allowed her voice to break a little when she spoke. She had a small inkling that the woman was more lies than truth but not to this degree. Ymir knew as soon as the woman invited her home to talk meant that something in her story must be wrong. You don't just invite someone home to talk and have one drink, you don't allow then to flirt with you. If you were the owner of the business you'd give them a serious warning for skiving off work to chat up a client.

"Game over I guess. Well you passed the test."

"What fucking test?"

"I only fuck smart women…" And they were the last words that coherently passed from Historia's mouth to Ymir's ears.


	3. Chapter 3 - Hook-Up Culture

Historia didn't waste her time after that but Ymir didn't mind. The blonde latched on to a nipple immediately after the last syllable fell from her lips. A small grunt followed suit from the taller woman's throat but that was when she decided to let go of that restriction and allow her dominance to show.

Grabbing Historia by her hair, she admired the softness as she pulled her head to meet hers before her lips moulded to the blonde's. It was something unurgent but the sense of fast pace was still present. Trailing her hand from her hair she cupped the woman's face with her palm, stroking her thumb over her cheek as she allowed her other to wander to Historia's clothed breasts.

The blonde's sensory receptors were firing more than a Gatling gun. She was on overload from all the things Ymir was doing, she was more than experienced with women. Hook up culture gives experience but this wasn't something Historia would use in her argument at this moment in time.

The positon of seating was more than irritable for the brunette; she was hunched over and leant over to gain access to the shorter woman's lips. Tiring of the ache in her hip she encouraged the shorter woman to face her but her lack of reaction forced her to take more drastic action. Allowing the arm that was pulling at the woman's shirt to snake around the corner, undoing her bra before she fully wrapped her arm around the woman's torso so she could lift Historia and place her on her lap, facing her so she was straddling her.

The kiss wasn't broken during the transition, as soon as the blonde felt warmth on her inner thigh she switched from docile to a usurper. Her hands crawled up to Ymir's face and gripped onto the back of her neck, forcing her closer allowing the blonde to have her way with her. Small nips were exchanged between both of them before Historia swiped her tongue over Ymir's lower lip, asking permission for entrance. At first Ymir refused entrance, goading her by opening her mouth so the tip could enter before she closed her teeth around it, forcing it to retreat. But she wasn't a total monster, she would make ample attempt to kiss Historia's ego better.

After the petite woman had enough of this game of cat and mouse she took the brunettes lip into her mouth and allowed her teeth to wrap around her bottom lip, a small nip but the jerk from the sudden pain allowed Historia's to gain the access she desired. Ymir made her displeasure known by a long squeeze the blondes back side before she dragged her hands upwards with the hem of her shirt with it too. The only forms of communication between the two were gasps of air through inhalations and exhalations through their noses, nothing more and nothing less.

Whist Ymir was defending her throne with her tongue, the blonde could feel the crisp air hit her back as it became more exposed the higher her shirt got. She hadn't given in just yet. Moving her hands from Ymir's neck she grabbed handfuls of the other woman's chest in attempt to distract her but she was more than set on them being of equal exposure to the elements.

Raising her arms and breaking the kiss was all she had to do yet she was so reluctant to let go of this woman for even a second, she wanted more of what she was getting but she knew that she would have to compromise, this woman was a wild stallion and she would have to accept that she was meant to never be tamed; or at least try to tame her on the second encounter.

Sudden exposure and withdrawal. She could feel all the areas that the woman had touched and caressed and she could feel her body missing that touch even after a second of not receiving such treatment. She could feel all her weaknesses on her body and she didn't like the air attempting to be replacement for Ymir's touch. She felt as if she was drugged, and she was quickly becoming addicted to the taller woman's ministrations.

Ymir took full advantage of her hands being out of the blonde's sight, allowing her fingers to swirl patters on her back before pulling her closer for their lips to collide again. The patterns soon turned into raking motions where the pads of fingers were replaced by the nails, forcing the scratches to no longer become something that is easily ignored. Historia broke the kiss to chastise the brunette but as soon as her eyes opened the fire in them consumed her once again, the amber becoming bonfires and her words scripture. "Bedroom."

It took the blonde a few seconds to register the word amongst her thoughts. "Hallway, second right." That's all it took for Ymir to stand up with Historia's legs entwined around her hips as she carted her off to the bedroom. Making sure to, on occasion press Historia's spine against the odd wall and allow her hands to explore the goods before she had full roam of her body.

The night sky was dark but she was awfully aware that anyone with good eyes could see her naked figure being fucked into oblivion. As soon as the thought crossed her mind Ymir remedied it with her mouth.

After they crashed into her room, Ymir gave herself a second to take in the room before throwing Historia onto the bed.

"I'm just gonna ask you, do you consent to having sex with me? Want a safe word or something?" Ymir stood there in absolute seriousness, the fire in her eyes was fading with each second Historia delayed her answer as she got herself comfy on the bed. "Yes. Hurry up and fuck me."

That's all the prompt Ymir required before she crawled over Historia and took a nipple into her mouth. Writing the alphabet with her tongue, nibbling after every vowel she drew, switching from the right to left and back again making sure to use a free hand to massage the other one. Ymir was keeping herself up with one arm and Historia could see how Ymir's muscles contracted and relaxed as she shifted her position. The woman was like Athena.

As Historia decided she wanted her pants removed and the bartender's mouth to be relocated to her lower lips she grabbed fistfuls of Ymir's hair to pull her away but she had other ideas in mind. The smallest amount of contact, that's all that Historia could achieve before the brunette's knee was placed in between the blonde's legs and the perfect amount of pressure was applied to her core. "Don't power play me girlie. Ill fuck you like no one ever has, so comply with what I ask you and all will be well." Historia wanted to bite back, retaliate but she knew that the woman above her would have no issues getting kinky and she was never the submissive in those situations, she would never allow another to dominate her that much, not to the point where she was helpless.

Loosening her grip on the woman's hair she allowed the brunette to get the message. As soon as the idea flooded into her mind her hands quickly found the buttons on the shorter woman's jeans. As suavely as she wanted to appear buttons were her weakness, the strain that was put on them from the curvature of the blonde's spine caused them to become more of a chastity belt rather than something that was easy to get off. Her irritation showing, Historia could only hear the tear and the bouncing of metal on her wooden floor. Her mind screamed to state the price, as much as she was desperate for the release she wouldn't be too happy about splashing out a substantial amount of cash for a new pair of jeans. The thought was quickly swept from her mind as Ymir allowed her middle finger to tease and delve between her unclothed legs. The pressure from her knee was removed but replaced quickly by the pressure of an exploring finger, or two.

Breathing hitched, the archway created by Historia's spine became more profound and developed, showing off the small amount of muscle that lay beneath the skin of her stomach. As Ymir decided to draw the outline of the blonde's entrance, the other hand pulled the jeans that obscured her vision of the beauty beneath her away allowing her eyes to relish on the other half of the shorter woman.

She wasn't wrong with her earlier assumption about the blonde's intentions for the night. Perfectly shaved, no shadow, she was definitely out and on the prowl. Tutting as she removed her hand gaining a whimper from the woman below her she allowed a smirk to grow on her face.

Ymir had been in this sort of situation before, she had many partners for the night, but this woman was different from the rest of them. She knew that the mind below her was always active, conjuring ways to top a top, how to get the angle right, where to bend and when to jerk her hips. This wasn't erratic like the motions of a desperate woman, she was calculated, she wanted to milk the situation for all it was worth. Knowing that such an active mind remained on its back was something that Ymir had never conquered. This was turning into something more than physical, it was tactile.

Ymir couldn't help but admire the naked body beneath her. there was something angelic about it, the way her waist curved to the way that her hips were a little smaller than her shoulders. Her ribs didn't show when she allowed a shaken breath in, she was perfectly far enough from the photoshopped ideals that were plastered on every billboard in town with a golden mane of hair to frame her face.

The wiggling of hips dragged Ymir from her view to something a little closer. Lowering her torso to Historia's core she allowed her legs to collect at the end of the bed before plotting her attack. The time Ymir took to deliberate, Historia could feel each cool breath as it reached her burning core, irritating her need to feel some friction.

Historia wasn't one to beg but even now she felt the urge to utter a request or two. The bartender was even better at getting it out of the blonde as she made sure to make her breathing hitch when her eyes glanced up and into Historia's. The pleading look but the one that was only begging for the blonde to give over a little more power, not for permission to continue.

A harsh swallow, a final jerk of hips. The clearing of a throat ready to allow words to drip. Ymir received the transfer of power without requiring the words the blonde was priming.

With the command silently given, the brunette allowed her tongue to escape her mouth to wet her lips, allowing Historia's eyes to follow something before her head would inevitably hit the pillow.

A kiss to the core, something that was passionate and intimate. It was something that was meant to be put in religious text. Ymir had been with more than a few women and she claimed she was one of the best for pleasuring women, a reputation Historia had no clue about but she was more than aware of its effects now that the woman's mouth was working of her other pair of lips.

Ymir alternated her tongue from circling the outside of her entrance to delving in allowing her tongue to search for the area that made the blondes hips gyrate, flicking her tongue over the clit before retreating to other areas of mild stimulation, forcing Historia to remain on the edge of immediate pleasure, it was always in the peripheral. After every few sweeps the brunette would pause allowing her companion to cool down but it was another method of winding up the blonde, Ymir refused to breathe through her nose when she was busy, allowing her breathing to be laboured after a round, with all the air being exhaled onto Historia's core drove her mad, forcing her to acknowledge how wet she was rather than deny that the woman she took home with her was something sub-standard. But that wasn't the end of the power games they played with each other. With Ymir's threat to not touch her, the blonde couldn't help but want to test it, push her to see if she was more bark than bite. She hated to admit it but the pressure that built up within her was something she needed to address and she could use something to exert it and a power play with physical displays was something she could get behind.

Ymir distributed her limbs to break the woman's focus. One hand supported the small of the woman's back pulling the blonde closer when she wanted to see how far her tongue could go before ripping it out allowing the cold air to take its place, the other hand was groping her chest, changing from harsh grabs at her flesh to calculated pinches.

When Ymir was about to retract the hand on the blonde's chest she woman decided that the time was now. The game was afoot. Catching the retreating hand by the wrist she refused to let go when the brunette allowed her eyes to bore into the rebellious blue sea of Historia's. With Ymir cocking an eyebrow she knew what events would pursue this act of treachery and she was twitching with anticipation.

The blonde was under five foot but she had some strength on her, easily forcing Ymir's hand to go where she willed it. Stretching the muscled arm of the brunette farther than its owner would allow it she had to force her body to stop arching her spine into the bed and allow her to sit up. Drawing Ymir's first two fingers into her mouth the brunette quickly responded by offering her hand more readily, following the blondes mouth as she lay back down. Another silent request but now it was more of an order of the highest importance than before, refusing was risking her escapade.

Historia demonstrated talent as she coursed her tongue against Ymir's fingers, making sure to get them ready for what she had in mind. Most women would never be this suggestive with the brunette, she wouldn't allow a woman to attempt to plant ideas in her head, she had a set routine. Each minute contraction of a segment of muscle brought into question Historia's status of being gay. The precision of how to work a hard object in her mouth forced Ymir to think of the men that had been where she was, done the things she had done to the woman.

The painful twang of jealousy hit Ymir's gut, followed by the irritation that she, _the_ Ymir allowed herself to get jealous over a one night stand, someone who she was to leave as soon as the sun rose. Allowing her emotions to rule her before she could put them back into their compartments she pulled her hand away before shifting her torso a little higher to allow her hand to occupy the space she was once in comfortably.

Ymir didn't wait for a nod or a signal she entered when she wanted to. The unexpected feeling of fullness forced Historia's lungs to demand air, forcing her jaw to slack and suck in a deep breath before the supply was cut off by the bartender's lips around hers, purging her lips from past experiences of other men and women. The muffled moans bounced from wall to wall as the brunette went to new depths each time she re-entered the blonde, brushing against her G-spot each time rewarding her with a bucking of hips. She started slow, allowing the woman to grow accustomed to her long fingers but with the time to deliberate on her actions she made sure she went from tip to knuckle every time. She neglected Historia's clit, wanting to wear the woman out before she could attempt to claim her throne.

As much as Ymir thought herself as a master strategist, she was always on the back foot of the blonde she was fucking. Historia didn't become a real-estate seductress by allowing sellers to get what they wanted, she was ruthless, the best way to get what you want is by allowing someone to think that they're in power and they control the situation when the opposite is true.

Adding some psychological warfare into the mix, Historia made sure to arch her back just enough that her breasts would catch the attention of the other woman. It didn't take long for the brunette to assume it was another silent plea for pleasure but she was lead right into the trap. As soon as Ymir's mouth encompassed a nipple her waist was above the blondes allowing her to wrap her legs around her and roll. Ymir was obviously caught off guard as she witnessed her gravitational orientation flip as depicted by her pupils blowing out for a split second before she braced herself for the fall.

Roles reversed, Historia was on top and fucking Ymir, just like she said she would be doing. Letting a chuckle air Ymir sat up, using her 'free' hand to support herself before the blonde knocked it away forcing Ymir to work those abs of hers, displaying her strength. "Oh come-on Darla, you hand enough of lying there eh?" Ymir taunted but Historia was in control now, she was a power bottom and she had ascended above the brunette. The comment was replied with a hard shove on the woman's chest, forcing her to lay down and comply.

The blonde didn't waste any more time than was necessary, she curled her spine and leant down to meet Ymir's face with her lips. The size difference forced the shorter girls hips to rise on the taller woman's fingers causing the friction she wanted. The kiss that Ymir expected never arrived, she only felt the lips on her earlobe, sucking and tugging with each rise and fall she conducted before whispering her mandate between wasps and moans. Ymir's grunts were fuel for the fire as she placed her thumb in the ideal spot to catch the blonde's clit for every time the woman hit the bartender's knuckles.

The passion was rising as Ymir added an extra finger, filling the shorter woman to full capacity before using her free hand to draw her head towards her lips. Lips clashed as tongues fought over the fleeting unclaimed territory. Ymir wasn't done scheming just yet, allowing her nails to drag down the blondes back she lifted herself up adding an extra buck into her hips forced the blonde's senses into overload. Ymir's fingers were thrusted deeper than they had been, the stinging forced the woman's jaw to slacken allowing Ymir's tongue to slither into her mouth with little resistance.

The game of hunter becoming hunted went back and forth until the weakness of climax approached the blonde. Breathing turned from semi-collected into laborious and erratic. Both their air mixed and spiralled together amongst words of intentionless love before Historia rode the brunette's fingers like she was on the last hundred meters of the grand national.

Ymir could feel the muscles flutter under her control, clamping down forcing the friction delivered to the blonde to intensify. Lips clashed a final time before a rippling moan of Ymir's name flowed through the air like a tidal wave breaking on the shore.

Allowing Historia to ride her orgasm out she added one final rough thrust before the body above collapsed beside her. The blonde was in bliss, content with the world around her before she felt the absence of her night-time lover who was picking up her shirt. "I'm a fan of morning sex with a partner." Historia's breath was still laboured but the sense of power diffused from her voice leaving behind an ordinary woman who was looking for love. "Hook up culture tells me leave my dear. It was fun." Ymir spun on her heels to face the blonde, knowing that she would receive an emotionless 'get out' the woman intrigued her more than she would like to admit and would love nothing more than to stay the night but emotions were complicated things. "I hate hook up culture, do me a favour and tell it to fuck off, I want romance with my sex."

"Is that you hinting at me staying the night to allow romance to follow… Like a date tomorrow?"

Historia didn't respond, she only pulled the covers over herself and held the corner open for the brunette to enter.


End file.
